


The Promise

by xo_Winchester_zx



Series: Riverdale's Untold Story [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: POV Jughead Jones, POV reader, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_Winchester_zx/pseuds/xo_Winchester_zx
Summary: Y/N is new to Riverdale. She arrives just as Jason Blossom's killer is found, and left to a horrible demise. This town has new wonders to explore. But has a deadly history. Will she survive in her new home?





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hello, my wonderful little Winchesters~!! I hope you enjoy my first fanfic to be posted on my account! Let me know if you would like something added or fixed!!

You sat quietly in the back seat of your dad's brand new Corvette, it was an older model, of course, tapping away on your new phone. Your earbuds were in, and you were quietly humming along with the sound of Gerard Way’s voice in your ears as he sang Welcome to the Black Parade. My Chemical Romance was one of your favorite bands. The car came to a stop in front of a small house, just big enough for the both of you.

“Y/N, we’re here, love.” Your dad opened your car door, and you stared at the large brick building in awe.

“You had to get such a remote house didn't you?” You said, a hint of attitude in your voice. Your family could never really afford much as it was. Your dad had packed you up and dragged you to a whole new town in the middle of nowhere. Your house back in Wooster Ohio had burned down in a large fire. Your dad got a new car, and new phones for both of you before you left the state. You didn’t know why, and you never asked, you knew your dad's intentions were always good, and that if you moved, it was for the best. Riverdale was a small town in New York, far from Ohio. You would be starting at the school here, Riverdale High. And you hoped you would meet new people, better people. “Hey dad?” you said quietly.

“Hm?” Dad was unloading the trunk of the car, and setting things to the side.

“Can I take the car and drive around? Just to see what Riverdale is. Places to eat and stuff.” You asked.

“Sure, Y/N.” he nodded, setting your suitcase on the ground. “Just be careful, love.”

“Sure dad, I will.” He handed you the keys to the black Corvette and closed the trunk. You climbed into the driver's side and started the car.

 

You were beginning to get annoyed, and hungry when you couldn't find a place to eat. The only place in town was a place called Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. It was a small diner, and it looked as if it had been there awhile. You finally decided to stop there and have a bite to eat.  _It couldn't be soo bad right?_  You thought to yourself. 

You climbed out of the car and walked into the diner. It looked okay, for a diner. Looking around, you found a booth at the back corner of the diner, and you took your seat. 

"No way!" You heard the voice of a female shout from across the diner. Followed by a wave of laughter. 

You looked at the booth the noise was coming from, only to find a group of four, consisting of one dark-haired female, and three other guys. One had very light red/orange hair, and the other two had jet black hair, and they were both wearing black leather jackets with a green snake in the form of an "S", and the words, "Southside Serpents" above and below the symbol. _A gang? Here?_ you thought. You knew about gangs. There were a lot of them back in your hometown. One of them had a grey beanie on his head, covering his hair. 

The one in the beanie turned his head to look behind him as if he could feel your eyes on him. You pretended you were looking at the waitress coming your way, but he knew different. 

 

Jughead's POV

 

Veronica and Archie were laughing as Sweet Pea told the story of his biggest fail with a girl. I laughed along, though I wasn't really paying any attention to what was being said. I could feel someone watching me, so I turned to look behind me, only to find several empty booths and one girl who immediately averted her eyes as soon as I looked at her. Her Y/H/C hair tied in a long braid over her shoulder. She smiled as one of the waitresses brought her a plate of food. She instantly looked me in the eye, and we both stopped what we were doing.

"Hey Sweet Pea, I'll... be right back," I told the other Serpent as I climbed out of the booth. 

 

Your POV

 

 _Oh no oh no oh no oh no no no._ You thought to yourself. The kid with the beanie was coming your way. He walked with his hands in his jacket pocket, and his chin slightly upturned, and his head cocked slightly to the side as if he were thinking intently on something. 

You attempted not to notice him, but your face turned a bright red. He slid quietly into the booth across from you,

"Jughead, Jughead Jones," He stated, his hand held outward signaling the fact that he was introducing himself. Was that really his name?

"Y/N, Y/N Y/L/N," You replied, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Y/N Y/L/N," he smiled a bright smile, a contagious smile.

"Just Y/N," You smiled in return.

"What brings you to Riverdale, Just Y/N?" He said, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smirk. You laughed at his joke.

"Dunno really. My dad dragged me all the way here from Ohio." You looked at your plate, realizing you hadn't even taken a bite. 

"Nice. Well, if ya want, I could give you a tour of Riverdale after school tomorrow. Normally Betty would be the one to give you the tour of the school, but since she left, Ronnie, er, Veronica, will be the one to do so." He said, turning to look at the black haired girl.

"Sure, I'd love to get a good look around this place. From what I've seen so far, it's pretty nice." You said, your Y/E/C eyes meeting his dark ones. 

"Sweet. See you at school?" He asked, his head tilting slightly, a look of wonder in his eyes. You looked closer and saw unbelievable darkness behind his smile. He must've seen a lot. 

"Sure." You smiled as he got up and followed his friends out of the diner. You got your things together, and went out to your car and headed back to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Comments and suggestions are always welcome~


End file.
